A Fateful Promise
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: "We had a deal, Chase." Before anyone knew what was really going on Cole Duncan, the man who had almost ruined the Davenports' family and lives once before, had whisked Chase away. What will his team do? Will the bionics and superpowers combined be enough to save him? Or was it already too late to begin with? (More characters than listed!) [ON TEMPORARY HIATUS]


**Should I be posting a new multi-chapter-story instead of updating my ongoing stories? Probably not. Will I do it anyway? Definitely! ;)**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

"What are you two- You know what, never mind." Douglas said and raised his hands in surrender. "Where are the others?"

"Bree went for a run some minute ago, she should be back any second now, and Chase..." Skylar trailed off as she came down the stairs and saw what Kaz and Oliver were doing. Then she just shook her head, to used to their antics to even bother asking, and looked back at Douglas. "Last time I checked he was down in Mission Command."

"Yeah, he didn't want to help us." Kaz added with a pout and Douglas raised his eyebrows.

"Wonder why," he mumbled sarcastically, just before a deafening sound started blaring throughout the whole penthouse.

"That's the emergency alarm!" Oliver shouted as all four rushed into the hyperlift.

XxXxX

Oliver wasn't sure what he had expected to find when they came down to Mission Command, but he hadn't really expected the place to be so still. Abandoned even.

"Bree!" he shouted out as he saw the unconscious girl, and he and Douglas ran up to her while Kaz and Skylar scanned the area.

"I'm gonna check the tunnels." Skylar announced when the room was cleared and then she was gone in a flash as Kaz came up to the others.

"Is she okay?" he asked worriedly and crouched beside them.

"Yeah, just out cold." Douglas said as he removed his fingers from his daughter's neck and looked up at Oliver. "Help me carry her upstairs."

Oliver nodded and used his super strength to pick up the bionic girl.

"Uhm, guys?" Kaz's voice stopped them. As they looked up at him he stood by the cyber-desk with a troubled expression.

"What's wrong, Kaz?" Oliver questioned his friend as Douglas walked over.

"That is what I think it is, isn't it?" Kaz asked as reply, pointing at the desk.

"Yeah." Douglas answered and swallowed thickly. "That's blood."

"Come on." Oliver said and walked into the hyperlift, the other two males following.

XxXxX

A few moments later Skylar walked out of the hyperlift as well. She spotted her friends by the couch, Bree lying unconscious on it, and walked over to them.

"Did you found anything?" Oliver asked hopefully, before Skylar had the chance to ask how Bree was.

"No, nothing." she said and shook her head. "Everything looked normal. What about you?"

The boys exchanged a glance as Oliver bit his lip.

"We found blood on the cyber-desk." Kaz admitted, causing Skylar to look down at Bree in concern.

"Blood? As in Bree's blood?" she asked, and this time it was Oliver who shook his head.

"No, I don't think it's hers. She doesn't seem to be bleeding." he explained and Skylar nodded her head, a worried frown on her face. "You didn't see Chase anywhere, did you?"

"No." Skylar shook her head again. Then her head snapped up as she realized what that meant. "You don't know where he is?!"

"Oh my god..." Douglas voice was heard from the kitchen area before anyone could answer. All three superheroes looked up at him surprised.

"Douglas?" Kaz questioned as they saw the man stare at his computer, a horrified look on his face.

"I know what happened. I have the security footage." he said and pressed a few buttons as the others walked over. "Hang on... Here! Look! This is where it starts."

As he pressed play they could see Chase by the cyber-desk. Oliver looked at the time stamp in concern. This was _several minutes_ before the alarm had went off.

Suddenly a man literally materialized out of nowhere behind him startling the observers. Though Chase didn't notice his company right away and the man quickly took that opportunity and slammed his head into the desk. His right eyebrow split at the impact, though before he could collapse to the floor the man grabbed his hair and threw him backwards, where two other men appeared and grabbed him. It took the bionic boy a few moments to shake of the shock and realize what was happening. But as he saw the man before him his eyes widened. Shock, anger and fear flashed across his face.

 _"Cole."_ he gritted out and struggled against the men holding him. The man -Cole- just smirked and waved his hand dismissively.

 _"Oh, don't bother. Joey has super strength."_ he said and Chase stopped struggling.

 _"What do you want?"_ Chase spat out, glaring at the man.

 _"Chase Davenport."_ Cole greeted, ignoring his question. _"We had a deal."_

The superheroes exchanged looks. Deal, what deal? Kaz glanced over at Douglas. He was staring at the man wide-eyed, his breathing quick. _He knows him_ , Kaz realized, _and is terrified for him._ Slowly Kaz turned back towards the video.

 _"I kept my end of the deal."_ Chase protest, trying once again to fight the men holding him, but to no use.

 _"You kept your end?"_ Cole echoed, visibly enraged by the statement. "I _kept my end of the deal! Y_ _ou have only kept part of yours!"_ he drew a shuddering breath as he ran a hand through his dark hair. When he spoke again, his voice was once more calm. _"Which is why I'm here, Chase. To make sure you keep the other part as well."_

 _"Really?"_ Chase questioned, his voice dripping with annoyance. _"How? By cracking my skull open?!"_

Cole laughed, the sound sending shivers down Skylar's spine. There was something truly evil about the man.

 _"Your resentment is adorable. But no, of course not. You wouldn't be of any use to me if I did._ _I just wanted to show you I mean business."_ Cole explained casually, leaning against the cyber-desk. _"I came here to take you with me, I actually have a place not that far from here."_

 _"You're gonna kidnap me?"_ Chase asked, the anger replaced by pure bewilderment. _"You do realize that my sister won't just let that go, right? Nor will the others!"_

"Hell no we will..." Kaz mumbled as an uneasy feeling tugged at his guts. Chase was missing... Had he really been kidnapped?

 _"Of course I do, I'm not stupid."_ Cole said, the small twitch of his eye the only evidence of his irritation. _"_ Which _is why you're going to leave a note."_

 _"I'm not sure they'll accept that either."_ Chase pointed out and Cole narrowed his eyes, clearly not enjoying the conversation anymore.

 _"We. Had. A. Deal. Chase."_ Cole said, putting a lot of force in each word as he stepped closer. _"And a deal is a deal. I really thought you were a man of your word."_

Chase adverted his gaze, and you could tell he was struggling to find a solution to the problem at hand. Because apparently whatever this "deal" was, it was the real thing...

" _But if you're not maybe I should revoke my part of it."_ Cole continued and Chase head snapped up. He watched the smirking man cautiously, the panic in his eyes as clear as daylight.

" _Y-You promised."_ Chase stuttered and Cole shrugged casually, the relaxed smirk back on his face.

" _I did, and I for one is a man who like to keep to his words. But if you won't keep the deal, I won't either."_ he said, his grin widening. " _You see, it's not complicated at all. A deal is a deal. You can still choose to decline, but you know what the price is."_

Chase closed his eyes, his breathing suddenly unsteady, and Skylar was startle to see just how close to tears the he was. What exactly was this deal? What was the price?

" _Your sweet sister."_ Cole continued and the observers cast a quick glance at the mentioned girl on the couch. " _Your goofy brother._ " Douglas glared at the man, wishing he could punch him in the face real hard. As if the last time hadn't been bad enough, now Cole was back and was threatening Bree and Adam all over again?

" _They'll be dead."_ Cole continued coldly, and a chilly breeze traveled through the room as the superheroes realized just how dangerous the man was, and what was on stake here.

" _Y-You-... You s-said you... You said you w-wouldn't."_ Chase mumbled, barely able to get the words out as tears shone in his eyes. The panic was clearly setting in, and he had no idea what to do...

" _I did, indeed. But that was part of the deal."_ Cole said, his eyes darkening as he stepped even closer to Chase. " _If you want I can throw in that annoying little brother of yours as well. Maybe those new friends too, and your father. Both of them even. And why not your lovely mother and that little baby too... You want me to continue?"_ Cole asked, his face only a few inches from Chase's own. The boy shook his head, a tear slowly running down his cheek.

" _We had a deal, Chase."_ Cole said again.

" _I know."_ Chase mumbled defeated, and that seemed to really satisfy the awful man threatening his family.

Then suddenly Chase's eyes widened and he looked at one of the tunnels. Cole was looking there as well, a twisted grin on his face.

"Bree's coming." Skylar realized as they all could hear the faint sound of footsteps approaching.

 _"No..."_ Chase breathed, his eyes terrified as he looked at Cole pleadingly. _"Don-"_

Joey clasped his hand over Chase's mouth as he and the unknown man dragged him into one of the other tunnels and Cole hid behind the cyber-desk. The bionic girl walked in, looking down at her phone, completely unaware of what was happening.

"Look around, Bree. Please don't let him catch you unprepared..." Oliver mumbled to the screen, even though this had already happened and it was obvious that he would.

 _"Well, if it ain't the wonderful Bree Davenport. Fancy meeting you her, love."_ Cole said and Bree spun around at lightning speed. She gasped, dropping her phone, as she saw the man behind her. Her fists clenched, a look of rage and fright passing over her face.

 _"Don't move!_ " Cole then yelled, just as she was about to attack, and despite what every bone in her body probably told her, Bree froze.

 _"Or, well, for all means do."_ Cole then said casually, shrugging. " _I just want you to have one thing in consideration."_ He then snapped his fingers and the men holding Chase pulled him out of the tunnel again. Bree paled at the sight of her little brother, her gaze freezing on his split eyebrow and tear-stricken face.

 _"Try even the slightest trick, and your brother's neck will be snapped like a stick."_ Cole warned her, his voice deadly, and Kaz thought that the rhyme only made it sound all that more ominous. Bree swallowed thickly as she looked at her brother, trying to get eye contact with him, but he just stared at Cole.

 _"Now, where were we?"_ the man then asked and turned back to the boy, completely ignoring Bree. The other two men, however, were watching her every breath, and as her gaze landed on them it was clear that she didn't dare to move. Afraid what they would do to her brother. Slowly Joey removed his hand from Chase's mouth, and Cole grinned, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

 _"What the hell do you want from me?!"_ Chase gritted out, every syllable full of hate.

" _That's just it, Chase. I want_ you _. Like I've told you."_ Cole said and Bree's eyes widened in horror. Douglas's couldn't even fathom how she felt. She if anyone knew just how cruel and deadly the man could be, and now he had her little brother in his claws. Planning on doing who knew what with him. Chase didn't say anything, though instead his gaze flickered towards his sister, a new kind of fear in them. Cole, on the other hand, sighed exasperated, clearly growing tired of the boy's lack of cooperation.

" _I don't really see the problem here, Chase. We had a deal. Why the hesitation?"_ Cole asked, then a sickening grin spread across his face. " _But maybe we need to sweeten the pot a little."_

Suddenly he took a threatening step towards Bree, causing her to involuntary back away. Though she quickly stopped as the men tightened their grip on Chase, causing him to hiss in pain. Kaz looked over at Bree in the couch, taking in her peaceful expression. He didn't want to continue watching. He didn't want to see the fear in her eyes anymore, nor did he want to see her or Chase get hurt... Who was this Cole guy? Chase, Bree and Douglas all seemed to know, and all seemed to be terrified by it. The older man hadn't said a word since they'd started watching.

" _Touch her and the deal is off!"_ Chase shouted, the panic causing his voice to crack, and Cole actually laughed as he glanced back at the boy.

" _Is that so?"_ he questioned, a gleeful grin on his face.

" _You promised."_ Chase said pleadingly. " _That was the deal."_

Bree turned her gaze from the man that was now just an arm's length from her and stared at her brother. Oliver realized that she probably knew just as much as they did about this so-called "deal" between the two males. Just what had Chase done, and why?

Cole chuckled again, " _No, now you're actually wrong, Chase. And you know it. The deal was that I wouldn't_ kill _them. I never said anything about hurting them."_

Then suddenly, before anyone -on-screen or off-screen- had time to react Cole had raised his hand and black lightning shot out from it, striking Bree in the chest.

" _NO!"_ Chase screamed as she crashed into the wall and fell to the floor, unconscious. It didn't escape the observers notice that it was exactly the same position as they'd found her.

" _You see, Chase,"_ Cole said as he turned back to him. Chase slowly tore his gaze from his fallen sister and glared at him, the tears falling from his eyes. " _For you, there isn't a choice here. Personally I would love to toast your sister, but you..?"_

Chase slumped in defeat, his gaze once more returning to Bree's unconscious form, and they could all see the fight disappearing from him, like water in a sink.

" _Either you keep your part of the deal and come with me, and I'll let your family live, or... The deal is off. It's your choice."_

"No..." Skylar shook her head, her voice begging, as she watched her friend. "Don't Chase, please don't." She knew what would happen, what he would do, but that didn't make it any easier to accept.

"Fine." Chase said, his voice barely above a whisper. _"You win. I'll go with you, just-..."_ He shook his head in defeat. " _Whatever you want."_

The two men holding him let go, and Chase barely stopped himself from collapsing to the floor. Oliver almost thought -and even more hoped- that Chase would take the moment of trust to knock the men out, but he knew he wouldn't. He had given up... Besides, this had already happened and Chase was gone, it could only mean one thing. Cole had, indeed, won.

Slowly Chase met Cole's gaze, " _What do you need me to do?"_

" _Well, your sister ruined my perfect plan, so I guess we'll have to go for plan B. Without the peaceful way out."_ Cole took out a paper and a pen, and wrote something on it. Then he frowned and looked around. " _Something's missing..."_ he mumbled. " _We need a real finish. To show them we're serious."_

Suddenly the grin that they all now had grown to hate and dread split across Cole's face and he pulled out a knife. Chase immediately stiffed, but the other two men were suddenly on either side of him again, holding him once more. Cole's hand flew out and Chase cried out in pain as the blade cut his cheek.

" _Sorry about that."_ Cole said, not sounding the slightest bit sorry, as he pocketed the knife again. " _But we have a message to deliver._ "

He lifted up his hand and pushed his thumb against the wound, causing a hiss to escape the boy's lips. He then pressed the now-bloody thumb against the paper, admiring his work for a moment before folding it and placing it in the pocket of Bree's jacket. The observers' eyes widened and they glanced at the unconscious girl once more. They would have to take a look at that note.

 _"Now what?"_ Chase suddenly asked, drawing back their attention to the video. Douglas hated how deprived of hope his voice was. The former mission leader, the, in a way, strongest member of the bionic family was not supposed to sound like that. But with strength came weakness, and Chase would do anything to keep his family safe. Even die if he had to.

 _"The most important thing of course. Turn off your GPS."_ Cole instructed and Chase hesitate for a moment, but with one glance at his sister he quickly obeyed. _"And then you'll alert the others and we'll be gone."_

Chase walked up to the cyber-desk and pressed a few buttons. Though as he was about to push the last he looked up at the camera; it felt as if he was looking directly at the people watching the video. He smiled sadly, causing it to look more like a grimace, as a new tear slid down his face and silently mouthed something. The words felt like a stab to the heart.

Then he pushed the last button, causing the loud alarm to start, and Cole grabbed his arm and the four of them disappeared, almost as if they'd never been there in the first place.

The room was completely silent as Douglas stopped the video. Nobody said anything. Nobody even knew what to say... Kaz stared at the screen, the two words Chase had wanted to say to them repeating themselves over and over again in his head.

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

 **And that's chapter one everybody! Hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **By the way, if anyone has a theory of what Oliver and Kaz were doing in the beginning of the chapter, I would love to hear it!**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


End file.
